Adventures on New Victoria Trouble in the Gipps S
by chrisfardell
Summary: A young Federation zoologist has an unexpected visitor on a field trip.


_The concept of the United Federation of Planets and the character of Q belong to Viacom (of which Paramount is a part)._

**Adventures on New Victoria (25C ST) – Trouble in the Gipps Sea**

**5 August 2408**

_**UNVS Burridge, **_**in the Gipps Sea, in the southern hemisphere of New Victoria, a United Federation of Planets colony planet**

The _Burridge_ was on approach to the temperate coral reefs off the shores of Wodonga Island, in the middle of the Gipps Sea.

Karen 'Kazza' Allenby looked around as she emerged onto the bridge of the seagoing research vessel from the turbolift. She could see Wodonga Island in the distance, its volcanos sticking up into the sky like the large mountains they were. She was excited to be coming on this research trip, her first since starting in her position as a zoologist at the University of New Victoria several months before.

"We are approaching the location Miss Allenby" the captain of the vessel, Alastair Farrell, said.

"Good, this reef has only been briefly surveyed, now we are going to subject it to a much more rigorous effort" Kazza said.

"What is the first order of business?" Farrell asked.

"First we will transport a sample of surface water aboard and microscopically examine the plankton. Once that is done we will do a dive and explore the reef itself!" Kazza said.

"Ok" Farrell said.

Allenby then called up the rest of the research team, and then they got to work.

_Later_

As Kazza entered the forward dining hall, she looked out the port windows and paused to look at the sun setting behind the island. No one else was in the room. Then there was a flash and a man appeared. "What?" she asked, incredulously.

"Karen Allenby, I presume" he said.

"Q! The Q?" she asked the apparent superbeing.

"Yes, it is I, whom annoyed Picard and interacted with the largely pathetic crew of that lost ship, on the other side of the Galaxy, but that detracts from the purpose of my being here" Q said.

'Good that he _has_ a purpose for being here, rather than simply annoying me' Kazza thought. "What is that exactly?" she said.

"Not to annoy you, as you were thinking so hard that the younger Troi could have received it, but to warn you. Dark forces are moving, and they have plans for New Victoria, that will be bad for the people and populations that reside on it now, and those that will reside in it in the future" Q said.

"That is vague. what sort of danger is coming? Why me? Why not some other person who has recently come to this planet?" Kazza asked.

"Why you? Why do you think that you are the only one on New Victoria whom I have visited about this plot? Think Kazza, I can call you Kazza may I? You have a meticulous scientific mind. You were the president of the Detective Fiction society in your College in your second year of 'Advanced Education'. You have played Miss Marple in Christie-based holonovels. You are as familiar with Holmes as Data was. You are suspicious. You know something is not right. You have known since you have arrived on this planet" Q said.

Kazza thought, looking out the starboard window at one of New Victoria's moons as it began to peek above the horizon (she could not think of the name of it at the moment).

"That is hardly an answer Q, I knew that about myself already. Thankyou for the confirming of my suspicions though. Why not anyone else?" she asked again.

Q didn't waste time in replying. "As a zoologist who goes about the planet, learning about the life on it you will get to go almost anywhere on this planet. You will know if something that should not be happening is happening"

"Is that it? But what is the enemy I am supposed to look out for? What dark forces?" Kazza asked.

"You are suitable for this, no one else currently on this planet is. As for the dark forces, an emissary of theirs is on this ship at this moment. They will meet you later tonight" Q said. He then vanished in the customary flash of light.

"Wait!" Kazza said. But Q did not reappear. "I suppose that I will see him in the morning" she said.

She then went to a replicator and ordered her preferred meal.

_To be continued..._


End file.
